In vivo screening at the level of 25,000 L1210 tests per year, screening against human tumor xenografts in "nude" mice, screening for activity against other experimental tumors in vivo. Development of new, improved methods for pre-clinical drug evaluation. Detailed pre-clinical evaluation of antitumor drugs.